1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a glass body with at least one inner tube which is closed off on one side and one outer tube which is closed off at least on one side, with the inner tube being connected not coaxially with the floor of the outer tube and the inner tube comprising an opening on the floor. Reference is hereby made to DE 298 01 531 U1 which relates to a glass vacuum tube collector.
2. Description of Related Art
According to conventional methods for producing a glass body with an outer tube and an inner tube situated concentrically therein according to the Sydney principle, the inside and outer tubes are clamped with a mandrel and molten with each other into a floor. All work cycles for melting the tubes must be performed in the clamped state. Since it is necessary to set up many stations in the case of larger quantities, the adherence to the required quality is not ensured. It is difficult to maintain the same uniform quality in the glass bodies.